<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fairytale Ending by LordOfThePoptarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218860">A Fairytale Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts'>LordOfThePoptarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Post-Talon, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Overwatch Halloween party was the one night of the year where half the base at any time was locked in a fierce competition with one another over who had the best costume. Hana is more than a little nervous, except all her worries had more than a little bit to do with her two beautiful girlfriends and a lot less to do with whether or not her costume was on straight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fairytale Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Hana shouted over her shoulder as she hastily attached a pair of horns to her head. “We’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, älskling.” Brigitte swooped down, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Last time I checked, we’d still be an hour early if we left now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what? Really?” Hana replied, shooting her girlfriend a confused look. She scrambled for her phone, turning it on to check the time. “But this says--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re still in the wrong timezone, aein?” Yuna walked out of the bathroom, adjusting a crown so it would sit perfectly on her dark locks. “It never switched over for some reason, I noticed this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, and give up having you be on time for once?” Yuna smirked, before leaning in for a kiss from both of her girlfriends. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not like we did much today.” Hana pouted sitting down on the bed now that the urgency of the situation had abated. She tugged at the scales on her costume, rearranging them so they wouldn’t dig into her sides. This was the first time they were doing a couples costume together. Yuna hadn’t been able to come to the Overwatch Halloween party the year before. There had been a Gwishin attack a few days before that squashed any chances of Yuna being able to get away, and Hana hadn’t felt right about doing one with just Brigitte, so they’d waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their costume was relatively cliche, but it had been fun to build. Yuna had drawn on her former days as a cosplayer to help make the base outfits, and both Hana and Brigitte drew on their engineering knowledge to build the more intense parts, like the wiring or metalworking. All in all, they made a pretty badass trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna was a princess, although Hana thought she looked more like a queen. She wore a deep red gown with long bell sleeves that had a small train that trailed behind her. The crown she wore had been forged by Brigitte. It wasn’t real gold nor did it have any jewels, but the delicate leaves and flowers carved and sculpted from the metal more than made up for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brigitte was playing the part of the faithful knight. Her costume was largely made of foam, with metal being used more for adornments rather than the structure. It would’ve been impractical to cart a real full suit of armor around the party, no matter how much the redhead had begged. Her signature mace and shield had been given the medieval treatment as well with her shield being adorned with a sun instead of the signature roaring lion, and her mace looking slightly more medieval than its modern counterpart. Hana had almost fainted when Brigitte had first tried her costume on a week ago, and despite Yuna’s jokes about how Hana should have been the princess, it was clear the other girl liked it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana’s costume was the most dramatic and the most intensive build of the lot. Which was to be expected from their resident D.va. She was going as the dragon. While Yuna had made all of her own costume, other than the crown, and Brigitte had done the same for hers, Hana had needed help from both of them to get her costume in fully working order. Her costume was a mixture of air dry clay, foam, metal, fabric, and LEDs which were sewn throughout to give her a cool looking magma effect. It had taken over a month to get everything looking right. The horns kept snapping despite everyone’s best efforts and it had felt like the best day of her life when they finally held. Together the three of them looked like a classic fairy tale come to life. They were sure to even give Gabe a run for his money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literal money in this case, since the whole base pooled a cash prize every year for best costume. The party was a fun get together, while also being an utterly cutthroat competition. Most everyone started their builds early and kept them under wraps until the day of the party. It was fun. It was one of the few nights of the year that everyone was guaranteed a day off, barring a world ending emergency, and the party, along with the competition, was a good way for everyone to just relax and have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana was sure it would be even more fun when she had that big pile of cash sitting securely in her lap, or better yet, sitting in her lap while she was sitting in her girlfriends’ laps. A true hoard to match her new dragonhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriends couldn't stop laughing when she’d told them that exact thing a week ago. Given the sparkle in Yuna’s eyes at Hana in her dragon outfit, she was sure the other girl hadn’t forgotten it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed. She felt it dip on either side of her as both Brigitte and Yuna joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! We still have,” Hana hazarded a glance at the clock, “Like forty-five minutes. What are we supposed to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things.” Brigitte smiled, low and slow, and Hana couldn’t fight the almost pavlovian blush that crept across her cheeks. Yuna smacked both their arms though, knocking them out of their reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not doing your makeup again,” Yuna narrowed her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Hana, “Or fixing your costumes if they rip.” Hana rolled her eyes, but still reached out to grab Brigitte’s hand, shooting the other girl her best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t fix it either Hana, and you know I’m hopeless at makeup.” Brigitte softened the blow by brushing a light kiss over Hana’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna lay back down on the bed, holding her crown in place, as she turned to face the Brigitte, and entwined her hand with Hana’s free one. “I thought you wanted to win the contest, we can’t do that if we destroy all our hard work before we even get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was before I conveniently forgot how beautiful both of you are,” Hana replied, doing her best to be ever the charmer. “And before you made me wait!” She threw her hands in the air, dragging both Yuna and Brigitte’s hands up as well. “This is torture! A strategically planned attack to make me break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana quickly rolled over to face Brigitte. “Who paid you? It was Reinhardt wasn’t it? That bastard wants me out of the way so his Hasslehoff costume can take the pot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brigitte’s laugh was as cheerful and bright as the sun on her shield, and Yuna’s responding one was as regal and golden as her crown. Hana loved making them laugh. It was her favorite thing to do. Although holding their hands was a close tie, or kissing them, playing with their hair, talking engineering with Brigitte, gaming with Yuna. Really doing anything with either of them was her favorite thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She risked another glance at the clock, frowning when she noticed only five minutes had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Brigitte said, running a hand through Hana’s hair, careful to avoid the horns. “I can think of a--” She laughed at Yuna’s glare cutting her off, before clarifying. “A non destructive way to pass the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What would that be?” Yuna replied, leaning over Hana to kiss Brigitte and Hana did her best not to drool at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mario Kart?” Brigitte gestured to the TV, pulling Hana up from her horizontal position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said something less destructive.” Yuna raised an eyebrow, but despite her incredulousness she was already making her way to the TV, booting up the console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was in full swing by the time the trio made their way down. Late as usual, despite the best efforts of Brigitte and Yuna. Hana had lost the last three matches in a row and had continued to demand a rematch. Considering how Brigitte and Yuna were just as competitive, they hadn’t refused. The three of them had quickly lost track of time and probably would have kept playing through the night if not for a worried text from Angela asking them where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d rushed down to the party barely making it in time for the costume contest. It was going to be a tough win, there were tons of great, and not so great costumes. Genji had just taped a cd drive on his chest and set his lights to cycle in a rainbow of colors doing his worst impression of a gaming PC. Mei was dressed as an adorable yeti hunter with Zarya joining her as the yeti. Hanzo and McCree hadn’t even bothered to dress up. The two of them had returned from an undercover mission a few days ago, and while both seemed in the party mood, neither of them seemed to want to put on airs again, even if it was just for a night. Junkrat and Roadhog were currently their biggest competition. The two of them were dressed as a mad scientist and Frankenstein’s monster respectively. Angela was coming in close second dressed as some Greek goddess. Hana hazarded a glance around their room for Gabe who was normally their biggest competitor. She couldn’t hold in the guffaw at the sight of her yearly rival. For once, the man appeared to have been pushed into a store bought costume. He was wearing something that vaguely resembled a camp counselor uniform with almost inappropriately short booty shorts and Jack was next to him in a horrible cheap plastic slasher mask, jeans, and a no shirt with an, albeit very real looking, machete. Knowing the two super soldiers it probably was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Reyes shoot her a glare from the room, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and fixed her horns. It wasn’t her fault that Jack had wanted to do a boring couple’s costume that year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was their turn Hana climbed onto the makeshift stage her girlfriends each holding one of their hands and posed for the judges. Zenyatta, Lena, and Ana had been roped into it this year and Hana did her best to look vaguely intimidating while Brigitte and Yuna did their damndest to distract her with how cute the two of them were acting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana was antsy while waiting for the results. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Normally she was completely in her element at parties, especially ones where she actually knew the people in attendance, but she couldn’t shake her nervousness. Yuna was off chatting with Genji and Brigitte had run off to stop Reinhardt from totally commandeering the karaoke booth, so Hana was alone at the bar sipping on her first beer of the night. She sighed and glared at her cup. She knew it’d be another hour at least before the results were announced and part of her wanted to just grab both her girlfriends and go back to their room and finish what Brig had threatened to start earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A body fell into the seat next to her and Hana startled; she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the long face, short stack? You look like someone pissed in your beer.” It was Gabe. He flagged down Sombra who was playing bartender for the night, ordering two drinks. One for him and the other assumedly for Jack. He looked Hana up and down, before settling in on the barstool next to her, setting his drinks on the counter. “You know, you’re normally chatting my ear off by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Hana replied, taking a big sip of her beer. It wasn’t her favorite honestly, and she was drinking more to keep herself occupied than because she enjoyed it. “I just… I don’t know. I’m kinda nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe snorted, taking a sip of his own drink. “About the contest? Pretty sure you three have got it in the bag, especially with that cute shit your girls pulled. Zen’s a sucker for that kinda thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he really is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between the two of them, impossibly loud in the noise of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I thought I was done having to deal with angsty teenagers when I got rid of the ingrate and Terminator.” Gabe sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, as he leaned back against the counter purposely not looking in Hana’s direction. “Any particular reason you’ve decided to make me relive my worst nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana scoffed and rolled her eyes. “They can’t have been that bad, besides I’m not a teenager. I’m twenty-one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh forgive me for offending your delicate sensibilities, an angsty young adult then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only marginally better.” Hana mumbled into her beer, before setting it down on the counter. She stared at her hands. “I don’t know if I’m making the right decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help you if I don’t know what the decision is, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were done helping angsty young adults?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old habits die hard.” Gabe flagged Sombra down again, ordering Hana another beer. He pressed it into her hands. “You’re probably gonna need that at the rate you’re going. Here’s hoping you’re not a lightweight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the Korean army and I’ve fought more than one giant fucking robot. I think I know how to handle my alcohol.” Hana snapped although she didn’t complain as she sipped at her new drink. Gabe was right though, hopefully the liquid courage would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Reinhardt had wrangled Brigitte into a duet and Hana couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips at the sight of the her belting her heart out to an incredibly old ‘80s song. Lord knows how Lucio even found a karaoke version of it. Yuna caught her eye across the room, beckoning her over to the card table that she, Genji, McCree, and Hanzo all occupied, but Hana just waved her off, gesturing to Gabe. Yuna pouted but turned away back to her game. Hana let out a deep sigh and let the bar behind her take her weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowardice isn’t a good look on you, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And booty shorts aren’t a good look on you, yet here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the small quirk of smile gracing the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind, or are we just going to sit here and wallow all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana sighed and ran a hand through her hair, jostling the horns enough to knock them off her head. She cursed and caught them before they hit the ground, flipping off Gabe when he shot her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Hana took a deep breath as anxiety welled in her chest. She did her best to squash it. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask them and I want to do it tonight, but I just don’t know if I can.” She fidgeted the band on her horns. “I don’t want them to say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.” Gabe turned towards her laying a heavy hand on her shoulder. “I’m only going to say this once, so you’d better pay attention.” He waited for her to nod before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone with eyes can see that those two adore you. Hell, even Torb likes you! He lets you work on his turrets, do you know anyone else he lets do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brigitte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t count, she’s his daughter.” Gabe shot back, waving his hand dismissively. “Look, what I’m trying to say is they’re not going to say no. Brigitte hasn’t shut up about you since she met you, and I’m pretty sure the only time I’ve ever seen Yuna sleep is when you tell her to.” He tugged her quickly against his side in a half aborted hug, before gently pushing her away. “It’ll be fine, stop worrying so much, or you’ll ruin it before you even begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana sat there stunned for a moment at the rare burst of outward affection from the other man, but Gabe didn’t give her much time to process it. He was already standing and heading back towards Jack by the time she got over her shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, old man!” Hana yelled across the room at him. He looked back at her with an eyebrow already raised in annoyance. She smiled. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved her off, turning away and slotting himself easily against Jack’s side, integrating himself into the conversation Jack and Mei had been having previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They three of them did end up winning. It had been close, with Junkrat and Roadhog coming in second, but Hana had ultimately prevailed. She eagerly collected the plastic jack o’ lantern that was stuffed with cash from Ana, before throwing herself at her girlfriends. Both Brigitte and Yuna had given Hana the celebratory kisses she demanded. They’d retired pretty quickly after that, eager to follow Brigitte’s suggestion that kisses didn’t have to be the only celebratory thing that did. And, hey,  didn’t Hana know still owed her for earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana didn’t mind paying the debt in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led her to where she was now, snuggled between both of her girlfriends, sated and the happiest she’d been in a long while. Brig had gotten stuck in her foam chainmail in their rush to get to the bed and had needed Yuna’s help to remove it. Hana had stood by laughing the whole while, until she too got stuck in a piece of her costume. One of her boots had just refused to come off, and it took Brigitte pulling at it with all her strength to get it off. Both Brigitte and Yuna had both laughed at her then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they’d gotten to bed. It was like someone had put a montage of all of Hana’s favorite sex things together into one session. It was desperate, and fast, and greedy, and move here or I’ll make you. Hands gripped in hair and thighs that would bruise from fingers that had gripped just this side of too hard. Once the initial fervor had died it had moved into something more soft, and slow, and sweet. Whispered I love you’s and you’re beautifuls, orgasms coaxed so slowly and sweetly Hana hadn’t even noticed the build, until she was shaking so hard she forgot her own damn name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect, and it only solidified the shaky confidence building in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hana said into the dark. Brigitte was tracing designs lightly with her finger on the skin of her abdomen and Yuna was running her hands through Hana’s hair, braiding and then undoing one section over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brigitte hummed, looking up at Hana, and Yuna’s finger’s stalled in her hair. Hana caught her hand and put it back to work before it dropped to the other’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, I just have something I wanna say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Brigitte’s eyes were bright with concern and she shuffled closer to Hana, wrapping an arm around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, yeah? I’m totally fine, totally good. Green across the board, never been better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna’s fingers stilled again, and Hana pouted as the other girl withdrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Yuna asked, moving closer to Hana, just as Brigitte had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. I mean why would you even ask that, everything is totally normal. Tip top shape as my favorite lesbian once said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ignore you implying Lena is your favorite lesbian, when both of us clearly remember you saying Brigitte was not even an hour ago. Also, of course somethings wrong. You’re rambling” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed no holding weird sex talk against each other.” Hana replied, pouting from her place among the mountain of pillows. “I am not responsible for what comes out of my mouth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brigitte snorted and buried her face in Hana’s side as peals of laughter coursed through her. Yuna’s quiet laughter joined hers from above her head. Hana buried her burning face in her palms, groaning, as she tried to ignore her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the two of them settled again, but not before peeling Hana’s hands from her face, and kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to tell us, hjärtat?” </span>
</p><p><span>Hana took a deep breath, “You know how I joked earlier about adding you guys to my hoard, because of the dragon costume?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Brigitte and Yuna both hummed affirmatively and Hana pushed forward.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was less of a joke and more of a bad lead in.” Hana pushed herself to a sitting position, and turned to face both of her girlfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve both been impossibly good to me, and make me so happy every single day. Yuna,” Hana said turning to the girl and grabbing her hand. “You’ve been with me, as a rival and then as a friend, ever since I started going to Starcraft tournaments, and even when you didn’t know me that well you helped me through my anxiety and nightmares.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana turned towards Brigitte next and grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brigitte, you’ve been my friend since I walked onto base. The minute you snuck your cat into the medbay to help me after I got into that bad wreck on my second mission, was the minute I knew you were the one for me, along with Yuna of course.” She clarified nervously. Both girls squeezed her hands, silently urging her on. Hana took another deep breath, steadying herself as best as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say is, I couldn’t possibly see myself with anyone else in the world. You two are it for me, and I couldn’t have been happier to have found you when I did. You’ve both helped me so much in more ways than you can know, and tonight, just having fun and dressing up with you was the highlight of my year.” Hana chuckled. “Honestly, anything you two do with me is the highlight of my year.” She smiled up at Brigitte and Yuna. “What I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet for one uncomfortably long second, before it exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, of course!” Brigitte scooped her up off the bed, twirling her around the room, both of them laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna got up pulling the two to a stop. Her smile was feather soft and Hana melted in her arms as Yuna cupped her face and pulled her into a dizzying kiss. She only let go long enough to do the same to Brigitte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t asked, I would’ve soon.” Yuna said, joining the group hug. “I love you, both of you. Nothing would make me happier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana let herself bask in the warmth of both of her partners, now fiancées’, before pulling away abruptly as the realization hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, the rings!” Hana scrambled for the bed stand, ignoring Yuna and Brigitte’s laughter, knocking a hidden drawer she’d installed loose and grabbing the two velvet boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” She said practically shoving the burgundy box at Yuna, and a steel gray one at Brig. She didn’t even wait for the two of them to open them before she started to ramble again. “If you don’t like them we can change the design, or the color, or the size. I tried my best, but I know it might not be--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hana.” Yuna cut her off and pulled her back towards the two of them. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a great job, did Papa help you with this?” Brigitte examined the band, it was a gold band with a thin strip of orange running through the middle. Yuna’s was the same but had a deep red strip instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I designed them, but he helped me with the forge. He said we could even add an engraving later if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s yours?” Yuna asked, looking at Hana’s hand, noticing the bare finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I decided to wait. I thought maybe you two might want to help design that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brigitte's smile was so bright, and she planted a kiss on top of Hana’s head, hugging her into her side. Hana was so happy. She thought she could practically float away with how light she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuna and I would be happy too, and I’m sure Papa will be more than happy to help again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Hana said. Despite all the times, she’d said it before each one felt new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, both of you, so much.” Brigitte’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and Yuna brushed one that dared fall off of her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both make me so happy, I love you. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with.” Yuna’s smile was like the sun, and Hana was reminded of the first time she ever saw it grace Yuna’s face. She was just as struck by it then as she was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Brigitte started, and, oh, Hana knew that voice. “Seems to me our favorite dragon has given us another reason to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna’s smirk sent all kinds of shivers down Hana’s spine, “It would seem so. I’m sure between the two of us we can come up with some way to thank her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well past the witching hour by the time that Yuna and Brigitte had decided Hana was anywhere near being properly thanked. Hana was sure most of the base had heard her screams, she could only hope they wrote it off as the trio’s annual horror movie binge. Given Gabe’s smirk at breakfast when the three of them stumbled in the next morning, Hana knew that wasn’t the case. Her only saving grace from the blush rising on her cheeks was Brigitte and Yuna’s hands entwined with her. The metal wrapped around their ring fingers warm against her skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a gift for Nebuloous https://nebuloous.tumblr.com/ for the Overwatch Fall exchange. Hopefully you like it. I've always been a mekamechanic fan, but I've never really done this ship before and wow is it way harder to write a three person relationship than a two person. I take my hats off to all the OT6 writers out there, hot damn. As usual if you like this leave a kudos or a comment, they're always appreciated. School has kicked my ass so fics are on the slow down right now, STEM degrees are no joke! Hope y'all have a happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>